It is often helpful to detect where an image was generated, such as where a photograph was taken. However, the shared geometric shapes of buildings (e.g., many buildings have a rectangular cuboid shape) makes photograph location determination difficult in many instances. Systems and methods to match the profiles of buildings, other urban structures and cityscapes to identify image generation locations may be helpful.